Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{3q}{8q} + \dfrac{-11q - 10}{8q}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{3q - 11q - 10}{8q}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{-8q - 10}{8q}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $n = \dfrac{-4q - 5}{4q}$